Jade Dragon Saga
by LeoKazuki
Summary: Broker, Liberty City. A rundown urban area run by the Lee Household. Our story begins as our protagonist, Jade Lee has just received word from her father that she cannot leave Broker.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Jade's Disobedience**_

 _ **"You never let me do anything, why did I have to be born into this family!" Jade screamed as she slammed the door to her room behind her. She began to cry as she hurled**_ _ **herself onto the bed and buried herself in her pillow. Jade just couldn't see the dangers of going out into the city. Broker was her home, it was all she knew. The rest of**_ _ **Liberty City was nothing more than a figment of her imagination, or a click away on the television. Being the daughter and heir to the Lee household meant that her life was**_ _ **set in stone. She had to learn her family's ways and follow in her father's footsteps, but it wasn't what she wanted. Jade heard footsteps approaching her door, she decided**_ _ **to pretend as if she was asleep as the door began to open. Suddenly it closed and voices could be heard from behind it. "Is she alright?" Huang asked as he turned away**_ _ **from the door. "I'm sure she's fine, let me talk to her. "Nijan said as she opened the door to her room. "Thank you Master Nijan, report back to me when things have been**_ _ **handled." Huang said. "I understand, now go on before she wakes up!" Nijan said jokingly as she closed the door behind her with a smile on her face. Nijan sat down next**_ _ **to Jade "Wake up honey, I already know you're not asleep." Jade continued the charade and remained silent. "Oh so you're going to keep it going huh? Let's see how long**_ _ **you last when I do this!" Nijan dug her hands into Jade's stomach making her instantly wake up and laugh as she attempted to keep Nijan from tickling her. "Ahhh! Hahaha!**_ _ **Stop I submit!(Wǒ fàngqì)" Jade screamed while laughing at the same time. "Oh you do huh? Hahaha!" Nijan shouted as she finally stopped tickling Jade. "Feeling better I**_ _ **hope? So what's been going on with you hun?" Nijan asked. Jade sat up and wiped the tears from her face. "Father has been making me miserable. Why can't I leave and**_ _ **explore Liberty City? I'm 17 years old and I'll be 18 in about a week." Jade said. "Jade your father just wants to protect you, he knows the dangers out there and doesn't**_ _ **want to expose them to you. We are in a war hun." Jade plopped back into bed "Yeah I know. I just want freedom, is that too much to ask?" Jade asked as she hugged her**_ _ **plushie. "You can explore Broker, our clan runs this part of town. "There's uncle Kenny's restaurant, you can say hi to your cousin Hu while you're there. Let's see.. Oh**_ _ **there's the cabaret club, the amusement park, the bowling alley? Also there's plenty of children your age that live in this part of town." Nijan said as she leaved over to**_ _ **comfort Jade. "I mean yes, but I don't like the children here. I'd rather just talk to my family." Jade said. "Well how about Cousin Chueo out in Hong Kong? Better step up**_ _ **your mandarin if you want to speak to her haha!" Nijan said as she laughed. "Haha that's actually a great idea, XièXiè Mǔqīn. (Thank you mother)" Jade said as she began**_ _ **to hug Nijan. As she held Jade she began to think about where her real mother could be. After all she left Huang in order for Jade to come to America. Sources say that**_ _ **she became a soldier for The Order of the Jade Dragon, an organization that has pursued The Lee Household for over a century and will not stop until Jade's side of the**_ _ **family either hands over the Yu-Jian, or is wiped off of the face of the earth. Nijan then began to think about her husband Yousheng who stayed in Hong Kong to run the**_ _ **clan with Red Pole (Lieutenant) Ai Lee, the last time she spoke to him was during a Life invader video call a few weeks ago. "Jade don't call me your mother, I'm only your**_ _ **guardian. We've been over this." Nijan said as she looked down at Jade. Nijan Lee has raised and trained Jade alongside Dragon Head (Triad Leader) Huang Lee ever**_ _ **since she was old enough lift a fist. Over time Nijan grew to love Jade as her own daughter. She swore an oath to protect her and the Lee household and has upheld her**_ _ **promise to this day. She also recruits new clan members and is in charge of security until they find a second Red Pole or promote a Blue Lantern (Representative) to run**_ _ **the new members in the household. "I understand that, but you're the closest thing to my mother. All I have of my mother is a photograph and foggy memories." Jade then**_ _ **reaches for the picture on the counter next to her and brings it back to the bed to show Nijan. "I've always wondered what she was like, could you tell me about her?" Jade**_ _ **asked. Nijan places the photo back on the counter and looks at the time on her watch, "Sure ,but you have to move over first." Nijan said as she jumped onto the bed next**_ _ **to Jade. She kisses Jade on the forehead as Jade snuggles up next to her. "OK so your mother Chen was literally a female version of your father; She was strong willed,**_ _ **intelligent, and very dangerous. She fought alongside your father back in Hong Kong against the Order before you were born. She had no immediate family, except her**_ _ **father who she'd been looking for ever since she married into our family. Before she became a Lee, her maiden name was Laì. The Laì clan, known throughout China as a**_ _ **family of assassins, had aided the Lee household before they were exterminated by the government long ago." Jade looked up. "Do you have any idea as to where her**_ _ **father is now?" Jade asked. "I wish I knew. He would've been a great help to our cause." Nijan said. Suddenly Nijan's watch began to ring. She looks at her watch. "So it's**_ _ **time." Nijan thought to herself. Jade sat up on her bed as Nijan prepared to leave. "What's the alarm for?" Jade asked. Nijan checks her AP pistol and then conceals it**_ _ **under her trenchcoat. "The coke we imported should be arriving in about an hour, I'm going with Uncle Kenny to make sure that everything goes well during the exchange**_ _ **at the docks." Nijan said as she opened the door. "Go over to Hu's place and ask her to monitor the surveillance cameras once I leave, I wouldn't mind an eye in the sky for**_ _ **this exchange." Nijan said as she began to open the door. Jade jumped up and hugged Nijan and this made her smile. "Be safe." Jade said as she removed her hold from**_ _ **Nijan. She didn't speak, but continued to smile as she closed the door behind her; She knew that there was no guarantee that she would make it out alive and couldn't lie**_ _ **to Jade by saying that she will be fine. She made her way toward the end of the hallway and headed toward the elevators that lead to the garage in the basement below.**_ _ **Suddenly her phone began to ring. Knowing who it is she instantly began to speak as she pushed the down button for the elevator. "Is everything in place Kenny? Good I'll**_ _ **be there in about 5 minutes, have the money ready." *Ding!* the light on the elevator turned on signaling that it was on the first floor and the Jade Dragon insignia on the**_ _ **doors began to open. "Your men are checking the perimeter as we speak Guardian Nijan" Huang said as Nijan stepped into the elevator. She hit the basement button and**_ _ **placed her balled right fist into her open left palm to which Huang mirrored. "Wǒmen shàngshēng! (We Rise!)" Huang stated as he began to bow. "Wǒmen shàngshēng!**_ _ **(We Rise!)" Nijan replied. She bowed as the doors closed behind her. Meanwhile Jade turned on her PC to check up on cousin Chueo (16), Niece of Huang Lee and**_ _ **daughter of Ai Lee, the leader of the Hong Kong branch in China. Chueo has been fighting alongside her mother and her Guardian, Yousheng since she was 13 years old.**_ _ **Due to her exceptional skills and being a close member of the royal family, she quickly rose in the ranks and became a member of the clan. Due to her age, however she is**_ _ **limited to smaller duties and cannot rank up past Blue Lantern. (Representative) She is currently in charge of the drug running and extortion for the clan which Yousheng**_ _ **oversees until she comes of age. "Ni Hao Chueo!" (Hello Chueo!) Jade says as the camera turns on. Ai also steps into the camera as Chueo begins to speak. "Ni Hao**_ _ **Jade, Wǒmen xiǎng nǐ!" (Hello Jade, we miss you!) Ai interrupted as she hugged Chueo. Embarrassed Chueo tries to push her mother away, but her mother wouldn't let**_ _ **go. "Māmā nǐ ràng wǒ hěn!" (Mother you're embarrassing me!) Chueo stated. Ai finally let go and began to laugh. "Oh so you're too old to hug your mother? Well miss**_ _ **grown up, go ahead and wash the dishes and clean the kitchen before dinner, the clan is getting hungry." Ai stated. Jade began to laugh and it made Chueo upset. She**_ _ **placed her hands over her mouth to muffle her next words due to her mother's excellent hearing. "Biǎo zi" (Bitch!) Chueo whispered under her voice. "Oh so I guess since**_ _ **I'm a bitch I don't have to take the car out to the river to fill up the water containers tonight. Take a few of the rookies with you grown up!" Ai stated as her voice echoed in**_ _ **the distance. Jade laughed again and Chueo placed her hands over her face in shame. "Hey" Chueo said as she opened her hands up to see Jade. "Hey you all speak**_ _ **English now, when did you learn?" Jade asked. "A few months ago actually, we recruited a new member and he taught mom and I." Chueo said as she leaned back in her**_ _ **chair. "I see. So where are you? Is that the family bunker in the Gobi Desert?" Jade asked. "Yes it is. Luxurious isn't it? We've been out here for a few years now. Once the**_ _ **order has stopped looking for us then we will return. So how have you been Jade? Have you decided to join the clan yet?" Chueo asked. "I mean even though I love my**_ _ **family, I don't want to be Dragon Head when my father steps down. I just want to live a normal life. Go out and explore Liberty city, go to a normal school with normal**_ _ **people. is that too much to ask for?" Jade asked while beginning to pace in front of the camera. "The way I see it, you're heir to the Jade Dragon clan. You should be able**_ _ **to do what you want." Chueo said. "Exactly so why can't I? I'll tell you why, because my father believes that the order has made their way to Liberty City and has gathered**_ _ **intelligence on where the Yu-Jian is. That old sword is in the goddamn living room. I can't leave Broker because of it. Can't we just give it to them and move on with our**_ _ **lives?" Jade asked. "Do you really think that they will just let this family go after what out fathers before us have done? Think about the history of our clan Jade, they will kill**_ _ **us whether we hand over that blade or not!" Chueo stated. Jade looked at Chueo and began to sit down. "Yeah you're right, but I still want to be able to make my own**_ _ **decisions one day, not live my days off of a schedule. I want to see Liberty City and everything it has to offer, hell I want to travel the world. I'm tired of being here!" Jade**_ _ **said. "Well then it's simple, just leave." Chueo said. "It's not that simple, there are armed blue lanterns guarding the perimeter all day, everyday. There's no getting out**_ _ **unless I ask and even then I will have an escort." Jade said as she stood up and directed the webcam toward the window. "What about cousin Hu? She's in charge of**_ _ **surveillance and she's a great hacker. Why not ask her to find a hole in their security for you?" Chueo asked. Suddenly Jade's eyes opened. She may have found the**_ _ **answer that she was looking for. "Oh my god, I love you Chueo! You're a genius! Xièxiè" (Thank you) Jade said as she began turning off her PC. "You're welcome Jade."**_ _ **Chueo said. "I have to go to Cousin Hu's restaurant. Talk later Chueo? Again Wǒ ài nǐ "(I love you) Jade said as she waved to Chueo and smiled. Chueo smiled and waved**_ _ **back at Jade "Wǒ yě ài nǐ, zàijiàn" (I love you too, Goodbye.) Chueo said as the computer ended the call and began to shut itself down. Jade grabbed her messenger bag,**_ _ **put on her skinny jeans and high top sneakers and rushed out of her room toward the front door downstairs.**_


	2. Chapter 2:

_**Chapter 2: A chance encounter.**_

 _ **"I would like to go to Hu's restaurant please." Jade stated as she headed toward the front door guarded by one of Nijan's apprentices. "Yes Miss Lee. Would you like an escort tonight, even though our clan is in charge of the Firefly projects in Broker, we cannot oversee everything in the streets."Blue Lantern no.12 asked as he held the front door open for Jade. "No thank you, I don't mind walking." Jade said as she walked across the circular driveway toward the front gates. "Dǎkāi!" (Open up!) No.12 shouted. As Jade approached the black and gold gates, the Dragon insignia began to split giving Jade just enough room to squeeze through. She then began to make her way down Clairborne street. The City of Broker, Liberty City. Being one of the poorest of the four boroughs made this city a perfect place to run the drug operations. Kenny ''Wu" Lee had been running the Broker branch of the Jade Dragon Triad before Huang Lee was summoned 17 years ago. The reason why he was summoned was because he is a part of the main branch of the Lee Clan. Over 100 years ago the founder of the clan, Xi'an Lee stole the Yu-Jian (Sword of Power) from his brother Qi'an Lee in an attempt to seize control of the Forbidden City located in Beijing, China. In order to take back what was rightfully his, he had to kill his supposed father, Emperor Hong Dei Lee as revenge for wrongfully killing his true father, Xi'ao Lee; the true heir to the Lee family and next in line to becoming emperor out of envy. After allowing his hateful brother to live, he fled with the Triad and scattered them across Southeast Asia in an attempt to hide the Yu-Jian and rebel against his brother. Out of anger, Qi'an Lee created a royal organization known as,'The Order of the Jade Dragon in an attempt to destroy his brothers clan. Now in the year 2015, the Lee Household is on the run from the Order and plan to keep on running in order to protect what is rightfully theirs. 15 minutes have passed and Jade is a block away from uncle Kenny's restaurant named, 'The House of Lee' located on James street. As she turned at the corner of Onondaga Ave. and James, a young man walked out of the Ron Gas Station shop with P's and Q's."Well I'll be damned. If it isn't Princess Jade!" A familiar voice shouted. Knowing who it is, Jade turned around with a large grin on her face. "How many times have I told you not to call me that Dab?" Jade asked as she walked across the lot blushing. "Girl if you don't shut up and give yo man a hug! Haha!" Dab shouted as he opened his arms.**_ **"** _Damn him, he knows I can't resist his hugs._ **"** _ **Jade thought to herself as she hugged him.**_ _"Oh my god and he's still wearing that cologne that I love, ugh keep it together Jade."_ _ **Jose Augusto Jr. (18) Also known as Dab or Double D; Son of Jose Augusto Sr. and next in line to run the cartel when his father retires. In high school, no one understood Jade and avoided her because of the fact that her father is in the Chinese Mafia. South Broker High was mostly inhabited by Puerto Ricans who didn't take to kindly to outsiders. Dab, being the son of the Drug Lord, became very popular. He took notice of Jade and they became best friends because of his understanding of what she was going through. During Senior year of high school, Dab and Jade developed feelings for one another, but things quickly went downhill due to their parent's rivalry. After the Triad took over the Firefly Projects and kicked out the Cartel from their turf, Jade and Dab couldn't see each other anymore. The Cartel moved to Dukes and the Triad took over Broker in the drug trade, literally splitting the two halves of the island to keep the peace. Dab has attempted to contact Jade numerous times, but her father blocked his number on her phone. "Damn girl it's been a while, still wearing those figure hugging jeans I see?" Dab asked as he continued to hug Jade. "I see you're still looking at everything but my eyes." Jade said as she punched Dab in his arm with a smug look on her face. Dab took a step back after being struck. "Ow girl, you still train in Wushu with Nijan huh? Damn you still got it. Hehe." Dab said while smiling and tending to his arm. "Same old Dab, habits never change." Jade said as she tended to his arm. "Sorry I haven't called, father has the family on lockdown. He blocked your number to keep us from talking, ugh he's so irritating!" Jade said as she leaned on Dab. "It's alright ma, he's just trying to keep you from getting hurt. Na' mean? I'm not mad, only thing I'm wondering is why you're out here alone." Dab asked as he put his right arm over Jade's shoulder. Jade and Dab began to walk toward Outlook Park, right off of Kid street. "Actually I'm not." Jade stated as she pointed up the street at the black Obey Tailgater. "Even though I say I want to be alone, they never leave me alone. I'm surprised they haven't done anything to you since they know who you are." Jade asked. "Wanna ditch em?" Dab asks as he points to his Red and Grey Imponte Ruiner a half a block away. Before Jade could answer, another voice shouted in the distance. "Hey why the fuck did you leave me behind!" Another young man shouted as he approached. Knowing who it was, Jade immediately moved Dab's arm and stepped away from him. "**_ _Ugh I can't believe he is here, way to ruin the moment._ _ **"Jade thought to herself as she folded her arms and rolled her eyes. "**_ _ **Por lo que sólo vas a dejarme en la estación de servicio por alguna puta? Vete a la mierda!" (So you're leaving me again for this bitch? Fuck you then!) The familiar voice shouted as he pointed at Dab. Dab grabbed him and slammed him into the building next to Jade. "Oye! (Hey) Don't speak about her that way Ricky! How many times do we have to go through this!" Dab shouted as he released his grip on his brother. Ricky Augusto,(17) also known as, 'Royal' Son of Jose Augusto Sr. and younger brother of Dab. Ever since high school, Ricky didn't enjoy Jade's company. He hated what her father did to his family and sought revenge against the Triad. He's been disrespectful toward Jade ever since. "Don't you realize who she is Jose? She's the enemy, Abre los ojos! (Open your eyes!) Don't let this Asian pussy cloud your judgement!" Ricky shouted as he pointed at Jade."You know what Ricky, find your own way home. Let's go Jade!" Dab said as he grabbed Jade's hand. "**_ _Fuck you Ricky, good riddance!_ _ **" Jade thought to herself as Dab opened the door to his car for her. "Every fiber in my being wanted to break him Dab, how are you able to deal with that?" Jade asked as Dab closed the door and began to walk toward the driver's side of the car. "Patience Jade, it's all about how you approach it. You remain in control of your actions, never stoop down to his level, ya feel me?" Dab said as he put his keys in the ignition and drove off. "That makes sense, wow I didn't know that you kept that mentality." Jade said with a curious grin. "I didn't always, pops played a large role in my life, I learned everything from him." Dab said as he made a right turn at the intersection of Kid and Onondaga Ave. "**_ _I've always loved how he approaches issues. He always manages to keep a cool head, ugh if only our fathers didn't hate each other, things could've been different between us."_ _ **Jade thought to herself as she sighed. "Right I'm not taking you home, Hu's place right?" Dab asked. Knowing that Jade was bothered by something, he decided to stop talking and focus on driving. 2 minutes later they arrived at the restaurant. "Thank you Jose." Jade said with a grin on her face as she started to open the door. Dab grabbed her hand. "Jade wait. Come here, I want to tell you something." Dab said as he gently pulled her back into the car. "Huh, what's going on?**_ _Oh god, is he going to kiss me? Okay keep it together Jade, act like you know nothing._ _ **" Jade said as he brought their heads together with his left arm. As their foreheads connected, Dab started rubbing his nose against hers playfully. Jade giggled and settled her eyes on his. Silence. Nothing but cars and police sirens in the background. They both began to breathe in sync. "Weren't you supposed to be telling me something sir?" Jade asked quietly as she continued holding his hand. "Oh yeah, you're right. Come a little closer, I'll definitely tell you then." Dab said quietly as he began moving his lips toward Jade's. "**_ _Oh my god, my palm is sweaty. This is really about to happen isn't it? God if you love me, please don't allow anything to ruin this moment, especially my father, don't you dare call my phone dad!"_ _ **Jade thought to**_ _ **herself as she began to kiss Dab. Right before their lips locked, Dab quickly moved away and pinched Jade in the nose. "Ha, got yo ass!" Dab shouted as he began to laugh hysterically. "**_ _That son of a bitch, ugh that was so embarrassing!_ _ **" Jade thought to herself as she began to hit dab playfully on his arm. "Zhè shì bù hǎoxiào! (That wasn't funny!)" She said as she turned away blushing. "That was priceless, revenge is mine! Don't act like you don't remember the bet. "Dab said as he stuck his hand out. "Pay up princess!" Dab said with a smug look on his face. Jade turned to him and grabbed $20 out of her pocket. "**_ _Of course I remember the bet, that's why I feel so bad! I couldn't help myself around him."_ _ **Jade thought to herself as she handed him the money. "Seriously though. I did have something to tell you, or should I say give you." Dab reached into the glove compartment and grabbed the gift wrapped box. "This was supposed to be for Ricky, but he blew it. Besides, I want to be able to stay in touch with you." Jade unwrapped the box and revealed an I-fruit 6. " Aww Dab, honestly I really wanted one. Thank you." Jade smiled and stepped out of the car. She then turned around and opened her arms. "You're not getting out of this without a hug dammit, C'mere!" Jade ordered. "Eh do I have to?" Dab began to grin as he stepped toward Jade after getting out of the car. Jade then dived toward Dab and hugged him hard. "Aww." Dab said as he hugged her back. "Seriously though, we gotta stop the lovey-dovey stuff ya feel me? Can't be looking like no softie in front of my homies. Haha!" Dab said Jokingly. "Oh shut up and keep hugging me!" Jade said as she continued to hold onto Dab. "Aww you two are so cute! Turn to me, I want a picture!" A familiar voice said. Jade and Dab then turned toward the familiar voice's camera while still holding onto each other. *Click* "Nice to see you both together again, been a while Dab." The familiar voice said as she checked her picture. "Nice to see you too Hu Lee, how's your father?" Dab asked. "He's actually out right now, but he's been stressed lately about.. well.. family business." Hu said as she checked around the area. "Yeah I get it. I understand if it's personal." Dab said as he placed his hands in his pockets. "Oh and in case you're wondering about the photo, you'll get a copy sent to your phone tonight." Hu said as she folded her arms. "How is that possible, you don't have my number?" Dab asked as he scratched his head out of confusion. Hu then adjusts her glasses. "I have my ways. So Jade, how have you been cuz?" Hu asked as she held her hands. "I've been pretty good, I came by because I needed to talk to you about a few things. Also, do you remember that favor that you owed me for the.. well you know? " Jade asked as she leaned toward Hu's ear to whisper. Hu gasped at what she heard. She turned to Jade and grinned."Ah Hái jìdé nèitiān wǎnshàng zài jiǔbā ba? (Still remember that night at the bar huh?)" Hu asked Jade. "How could I forget? Nǐ tiào ba, kāishǐ chànggē jiù xiàng nǐ shì yīgè popstar. ( you jumped on the bar and started to sing like you were a popstar.)" Jade said while giggling. Hu started to jump up and down with Jade. "I had to take you home that night, thank god your father was downstairs haha!" Jade said as they both started laughing. "Well it looks like that's my queue, stay safe out here ma." Dab said as he hopped into his car. Jade looked back and waved. "I'll stay in touch Dab, see you later." Dab nodded and drove off. Hu placed her hands on Jade's shoulders. "So you said you needed a favor from me huh? You got it." Hu said as they began to walk into the restaurant.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: With the help of Hu**_

 _ **"Do we have everything in place Nijan?" Kenny asked as he stepped out of the office in the back of the warehouse while wiping the sweat off of his forehead. "Again yes Kenny. You've asked three times already, Nǐ méishì ba zhǔ? (are you alright master?)" Nijan asked as she approached Kenny. She placed her arms on his shoulders as she waited for a reply. Broker Navy Yard Warehouse, a location that was formerly used by the Cartel for the importing and exporting of drugs a little over a decade ago. Kenny has dealt with many contacts over the years, but hasn't dealt with Le Milieu, a ruthless French gang that runs the drug trade in France's major cities. They are known for their various connections and have made many allies because of that. They will be arriving in about an hour to make payments for the Coke, giving time to Nijan and her Blue Lanterns to prepare for any problems that may occur. *Ring Ring* Nijan's phone rings and she answers via Bluetooth. "Ní hǎo? (Hello)" Nijan asks as she steps away from Kenny. "Hey Nijan, I'm at Hu's place. Just wanted to let you know that I let her know what's going on. She's on top of it." Jade said. "Thank you Hun, I'll be coming by to pick you up after the deal. Feel free to watch if you like, I won't tell your father." Nijan said as she looked back toward Kenny. "Alright, but it's not really my thing though." Jade said. Nijan paused a moment, then began to pace around the area. "You really don't want anything to do with this lifestyle, do you? How come you haven't told your father, I'm sure he would understand. Nijan asked as she folded her arms. This began to concern her. She knew that Jade often complained about her father's rules and usually disobeyed them, but she didn't know that she wanted nothing to do with her family's lifestyle. "**_ _If Jade wants out, I will not be the one to stop her, she is almost a grown woman now, and it's time for her to make her own decisions."_ _ **Nijan thought to herself. She then listened for Jade's reply. " No. It's not what I want to do, but I know my father has high hopes for me. I just don't want to let him down." Jade said as she began to sigh. "Do you mind if we talk tonight?" Jade asked. "Of course sweetie, whenever you're ready. Zhànshí zàijiàn (bye for now)." Nijan said as she hung up the phone. Meanwhile Jade and Hu made their way into the basement of the restaurant, Jade began to talk to Hu about her personal agenda and how it involves the favor that she was told that she had. "Tā mā de shuō! (Fuck that!) are you crazy?" Hu said as she shook her head. "So let me get this straight, you want me to find the flaws in your father's security, lead you out of the home, and when it's time for you to come back, lead you back in?" Hu asked as she stood in front of Jade with a confused look on her face. "Um well that pretty much sums it up hehe." Jade said while grinning and scratching her head. Hu quickly thumped Jade on the forehead. "Ow!" Jade tended to her injury. "Nà shì gànshénme yòng de? (What was that for?)" Jade asked. " For being a dumbass that's what!" Hu shouted. Hu Lee (Blue Lantern) (19) Daughter of former Dragon Head, Kenny Lee. Cousin of Jade Lee and Huang Lee. Her branch of the Lee family moved to America over a century ago. Hsin Jaoming Lee, the oldest of the family, ran the household in Liberty City for over 60 years before dying of natural causes, leaving his son, Kenny Lee to run the clan in his place. As a child growing up in the Lee Household, Hu Lee developed an interest in computers. As time went on, her love for computers grew as much as her ability to use them. She learned how to hack databases and servers thanks to her mentor, Lester Crest and continues to take jobs from him to keep her skills sharp. Hu Lee's job is to watch over the family's assets. They haven't had a single problem involving theft in over 2 years thanks to her watchful eye. "You do realize that I could be killed for that type of betrayal right? Helping the Dragon Head's daughter leave her well protected home is Treason!" Hu said as she sat down in her computer chair. "No one will know Hu, I won't tell anyone. Please cousin, I'm begging you!" Jade pleaded as she placed her hands on Hu's armrests. Hu folded her arms and sighed. "I overheard that conversation you had earlier, you really don't want to be Dragon Head?" Hu asked. "It's complicated." Jade said as she sat down in the chair next to Hu. "Is that why you have been so rebellious toward your father?" Hu asked? "Father doesn't understand. He wants me to follow in line, become the next Dragon Head, and someday, have children and start the cycle again. When I was younger, people would look at me like I was a monster. People were afraid of me, and would judge me based off of what my father has done. I couldn't make friends, couldn't go where I wanted, couldn't do anything because of him. I don't want this life, I want to make my own destiny, not have it made out for me." Jade stated as she placed her hands on her face. Hu stood up and walked over to Jade to comfort her. "Damn that's deep dude, I'm sorry Jade." Hu said. Jade looked up at Hu. "So will you help me? Will you help me leave Broker? It's only for a few hours I swear!" Jade asked. Hu walked over to her monitors, sat down, and began typing something into her computer. *Bzzt Bzzt* something went off in the other room next to them. "I printed out the security schedules and camera locations for you. I'll help you out babe." Hu said as she continued to type. Jade immediately jumped out of her chair and began to hug Hu from behind. "Oh thank you than-" Hu turned her head and interrupted Jade. "Don't make me regret this. If your father finds out that I was involved, I'm dead understand?" Jade shook her head to reply. Hu then turned her head back and began typing once more. "Your papers are in the washroom on the printer." Hu said as began checking surveillance cameras. Jade walked into the washroom and placed the papers into her messenger bag. Footsteps came from the steps along with the clanking of dishes. "2 Wèile zhīma xiā shūcài chǎofàn. (two orders of sesame shrimp with veggie fried rice.) The server stated as he placed the food on the table next to Hu. "**_ _God bless you Hu. How did you know that I was hungry?"_ _ **Jade said to herself as she walked toward the table to grab her box. Hu slapped her hands with a chopstick. "Who the fuck said that this was for you?" Hu asked with a look of seriousness. "oh um sorry. I didn't mea-" Hu**_ **began to laugh. "Haha I'm just fucking with you. Dig** _ **in.**_ **" Hu said as she began to say her prayers. Irritated, Jade grabbed her chopsticks and began praying.** _"Thank you for the food that I have received, let it nourish my body and keep me strong. Also please give Hu a better sense of humor. Amen."_ _ **As Jade finished her prayers, an alarm went off signalling an intrusion at the Navy Yard warehouse! Hu spit out her shrimp and rolled over to her keyboard with her chair. "There's something going on at the warehouse, opening feed now!" The display came up on Hu's monitor. The warehouse was pitch black and all that could be heard was the sound of gunshots. *Ring Ring!* Hu's phone rang on the desk next to her. Jade stood up and walked over to the monitor. *Ring Ring!* "What's going on?" Jade asked. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out!" Hu began checking the other cameras trying to find Nijan and her father. "Hu here!" Hu stated as she answered on her Bluetooth.**_ _"_ _ **Hu we were ambushed! Your father was..." *Bang Bang!* The sound of Nijan's pistol went off in the background. "Ugh" Kenny began grunting in pain! "Just keep applying pressure to the wound Master!" Nijan stated as she felt around attempting to tend to him. Hu finally found them using one of the cameras she'd hacked. Nijan and Kenny were crouched behind one of the desks in the back office where the money and drugs were held. Blood was pouring from Kenny`s stomach and Nijan was using her black Trenchcoat to suppress the bleeding. "Oh my god, Daddy!" Hu shouted as she held her hands over her mouth. Tears began to fall from her face, she began to break down in tears. Nijan overheard her breakdown and began to speak. "Hu you need to focus! If you want to see him again then we will need your help!" Nijan said. Hu began to sniffle and looked up at the monitor once more. " Wipe those tears!" Nijan ordered. "Hu began to wipe her face. Nijan could see the muzzle flashes of multiple rifles throughout the warehouse. The sounds of screaming filled the area as Nijan began to fire her gun toward the darkness. *Bang Bang!* *Click!* Her pistol ran out of rounds. "**_ _Shit!_ _ **" Nijan thought to herself as she tossed her gun away. Suddenly bullets began flying toward her direction, she quickly ducked back behind cover as broken glass whooshed throughout the office. "**_ _ **Jiǎnchá bàngōngshì, qiāng shēng láizì zài nàlǐ! (Check the office, the shots came from in there!)**_ _ **" One of the assailants shouted. Footsteps could be heard heading toward Nijan's direction. "**_ _Was that Mandarin? Who exactly are these men?"_ _ **Nijan thought to herself. With little options left, she turned to her Blue Lantern for help. "Hu I need you to be my eyes, I need information. How many brothers are alive?" Nijan asked. Hu began accessing the camera footage."Everyone in the vicinity is down. I don't think anyone made it through that ambush." Hu stated. Nijan went silent for a moment. Believing that her young recruits had died because of her made her feel guilty, but she couldn't think about that now because there's still the problem at hand."Alright now how many enemies? Details." Nijan said. Hu began to search the area. "Let's see, there are 6 hooded men carrying AK-47s and wearing flak jackets. No armor on the legs or arms, and they appear to be wearing night vision goggles, so no armor on the head. Hu stated. "Night vision? Doesn't that still require a source of light? It's almost pitch black in here. Nijan said as she tried to adjust her eyes in the darkness. "Night vision devices gather existing ambient light which means starlight, moonlight, or infrared light through the front lens. It then amplifies it to allow vision." Hu stated. "How far is their field of vision?" Nijan asked. "About 75 yards if not completely dark." Hu replied. "And if it is completely dark?" Nijan asked. "Barely 15 feet in front of them, they have the older models."Hu replied. Nijan began to grin. She then turned to Kenny, who had begun to pass out due to lack of blood. She held his face and smacked him lightly to keep him awake. "Hey, stay with me goddamn it!" Kenny opened his eyes, his face was pale and his skin was cold. "We're going to make it... right?" Tears began falling down Nijan's cheek as she nodded. Kenny smiled and went unconscious shortly after. A chill went down Nijan's spine, she knew that she had to do something and fast if she wanted Kenny to live. "Hu I need you to one more thing for me. Put the warehouse system into emergency lockdown mode, I need complete darkness in order for this to work." Nijan stated. Knowing what her master was planning to do, she began typing in the go codes for the hack. "Understood." Hu replied. The assailants were about 100 feet in front of the back office. "Kuòsàn; chuánbò kāi! (Everyone spread out!)" One of the men ordered. The 6 men surrounded the back office and began to advance slowly. Nijan slowly removed her high heeled ankle boots to reduce the noise of her steps and drew her dagger from it's holster on her belt. "Don't talk, just listen. There's a window shot open your right as well as an armed assailant, when I say move, you move!" Hu stated. Hu waited for the group to surround the door. As soon as the door was kicked down, Hu turned on the lights in the room, blinding all of the assailants wearing night vision goggles. "Now!" Hu shouted. Njian dived out of the room and took cover behind her foes. All of the men began to back out of the room, allowing Hu to initiate the emergency lockdown program. While the lights were still on, Nijan quietly approached one of the men who moved away from the group to adjust his eyes. With her dagger drawn, she front kicked the back of the assailants right knee, forcing his leg to buckle then quickly slit his throat to prevent detection. As the man dropped to the floor, Nijan grabbed the vision goggles, Assault Rifle, and the 9mm pistol off of his body. She slowly lowered him to the ground behind the crates that were stacked.*Jangle Jangle***_ __ _ **The sounds the windows made around the warehouse. They became reinforced with metal plating, preventing all light from the outside. Nijan remained silent as the group of men walked by her. *Ring Ring!* One of the assailants received a phone call. A soft voice answered the call. "Zhèlǐ líng. (Ling here)" The assailant said.**_ _"Ling? As in Ling Lee of the Order of the Jade Dragon?"_ _ **Nijan thought to herself. Ling Lee, (34) Guardian and sibling of Jin Lee (Dragon Head) and in charge of operations and security. Little is known about her, except for the fact that she very seldom leaves Jin's side. She trains her Lanterns, but requires them to execute her plans. She's a skilled tactician, but little is known about her individual skill." Rènwù shībài, yǒu yù jiàn huò jiānhùrén de jīxiàng. ( Mission failed, no sign of the Yu-Jian or the guardian.) Ling stated as she began to fold her arms. "Attempting to intercept the signal now!" Hu stated. "Míngbáile. Tā jiāng bèi wánchéng. (Understood. It will be done.)" Ling stated as she hung up the phone. "Signal lost!" Hu stated. "Thanks to the Milieu, we've found out that the Jade Dragon Triad resides in Liberty City. Jin wants us to stay until we've found their location, and for goodness sake, someone turn on the goddamn lights!" Ling ordered. The majority of the men then headed off to turn on the light switches. Ling pulled out a pack of Redwood Cigarettes and a lighter, she then turned around and sat down on the crates in front of where Nijan was hiding. Ling took a puff of her cigarette, she then turned to one of her lanterns and began to speak, "You didn't leave with the others, why?" Ling asked. "Because a Guardian never leaves their Master's side unless they are instructed to do so. The girl replied. Ling smiled. "And why is that Fa?" Ling asked. Suddenly the lights turned on, both Ling and Fa took off their masks. Fa began to scratch her head in confusion. "Um because.. uh?" Ling slammed her palm against the wooden crate, it echoed throughout the warehouse. "**_ _ **Gāisǐ de háizi! (Damn it child!)" Ling shouted. Fa jumped back slightly. "I'm sorry, it's just-" Ling interrupted, "Just what? How could you forget something so simple?" Ling asked. She sighed, put down her cigarette, and walked over to Fa. She opened her arms and gave her a hug. "What's been going on child? Talk to momma." Ling said. " Um.. well.. It's just that things have been so stressful since father died, I feel like you have been pushing me a little too hard lately." Fa said. "I know and I'm sorry, I just want you to be a better Guardian than I one day. I've taught you well, and one day you will be able to take my place, but to do that, I need you sharp child." Ling said as she released her hold on Fa. She then turned around and went back to sit down on the crate. "I understand that mother, but what if.. what if this isn't what I want to do?" Fa asked as she turned away from Ling. Jade shook her head as she watched the camera feed. "**_ _I can relate."_ _ **Jade thought to herself. Nijan saw an opportune opening and swiftly grabbed Ling from behind and placed her pistol up to her head, her cigarette dropped to the ground. "Quiet." Nijan whispered to Ling. Fa began to turn around. "Are you listening moth-" surprised, she quickly drew her gun and aimed it towards Nijan's head. Her hands began to shake as she held up her aim. "Māmā, wǒ gāi zěnme bàn? (Mother, what do I do?)" Fa asked nervously. "Take the shot!" Ling stated. "Speak again and you're dead!" Nijan stated. "She can't kill me, she needs me for leverage." Nijan remained silent. "**_ _Damn, she's good!_ _ **" Nijan thought to herself. "See, It's a bluff baby. Listen to your mother sweetie, take the shot!" Ling said. Nijan began to move her and Ling toward her car to prevent a rear assault. "Fa is it? You seem like a smart girl, you have a bright future ahead of you and I doubt you want anyone to get hurt. Do you want your mother to get hurt Fa?" Nijan asked. "Uh.. Uhumm.. no, no I don't." Fa said shaking. "Then drop the gun." Nijan stated. Ling began to glare at her daughter. "Forgive me mother." Fa said as she dropped her rifle and discarded her pistol. "Zhé (Disgrace)" Ling muttered under her breath. "Now back away slowly, keep quiet, and don't move." Nijan stated. She backed away and kept her hands up. "I don't believe we've met." Ling said. "You don't need to know who I am, now keep quiet!" Nijan said quietly as she continued to back toward her car. "Based off of who we took out here, you must be the Guardian, amirite?" Ling asked as she smiled. Nijan remained silent. "I knew it. Doesn't matter though, once we find the rest of your family, you won't have anyone else to protect. The Order will take back what's ours and restore honor to our family name!" Ling said with a smug look on her face. "I've contacted the Dragon head, they are sending the cleaners and lanterns for the casualties and the nurse to help my father. Get out of there master!" Hu said. Upon hearing that, NIjan began to search Ling's clothing for any weapons. "If you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask. I wouldn't mind doing that for you." Ling said jokingly. "Cheeky are we?" Nijan asked. "Dàshī! (Master!)" A voice in the distance shouted. Suddenly the other armed men arrived and quickly surrounded Ling and Nijan with their guns pointed. "Oh no, the other Lanterns have arrived, how will I escape?" Ling said jokingly. "If you don't shut up." Nijan said. "Or what? You going to shoot me, well fucking do it then!" Ling shouted. "**_ _Looks like I have to make this believable."_ _ **Nijan thought to herself. *Bang!* Nijan shot Ling in the right arm. "Ah!" Ling began to scream. "Māmā! (Mother!) Fa shouted as she began to run toward Ling. "Stay back Fa!" Ling shouted. Fa stopped and began tearing up. Nijan then stood behind her while holding her at gunpoint. "Oh, I'm sorry did that hurt?" Nijan asked. The Lanterns remained silent, waiting for an order. " Fuck you!" Ling shouted as she gained her composure. "Ugh everyone do what she says!" Ling shouted. "Shì zhǔ (Yes master)" The Lanterns said in sync. "You gotta admit, they have been trained very well. "Hu said. " All of you remove the clips from your guns, drop them, and back toward the wall behind you. Nijan stated. The Lanterns immediately followed her directions. "Turn around, all of you!" Nijan stated. "Don't hurt my mother anymore, please!" Fa said. "You might not want to see this then, turn around hun." Nijan said. Fa and the others turned toward the wall. Nijan struck Ling in the back of her head with her pistol, knocking her unconscious and then placed her in the trunk. She then unlocked the garage door of the warehouse and quickly hopped into the car. She put the keys in the ignition, turned on the vehicle, and drove off into the night.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tuesday, July 25, 2015. 9:37 pm. Broker Navy Yard Warehouse.**_

 _ **An hour after the shootings took place. The LCPD, the Triad, and the Doctor have arrived. Huang begins talking to Kenny, who is being hospitalized by Dr. Chang; (63) an unlicensed practitioner and close friend to Kenny Lee. Although he specializes in unfamiliar medicine and uses odd methods, Huang and many others have been brought back from the dead by them. "How are you holding up old man?" Huang asked as he placed his hand on Kenny's shoulder. "Ugh I thought I wasn't going to make it. How's Nijan? Did any of our sworn brothers make it?" Kenny asked. Dr. Chang grabbed a syringe connected to a bag filled with anesthesia and walked over to Kenny. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm going to be performing a bit of surgery in a few seconds. I'm going to be inserting this into a very sensitive part of your arm, and after a few minutes you will render unconscious. If it's not too much to ask, will you be able to continue this conversation in a few hours?" Dr. Chang asked. "Oh of course we can, sleep well Kenny." Huang said as he released his grip on his shoulder. "I'll try. Remember to remind me about this conversation later, I tend to forget after being under anesthetics." Kenny said. Huang nodded his head and turned away. "Huang I need you to come here for a second." The cleaner said. Huang approached him and could see the bodies of his fallen sworn brothers being placed into body bags by some of the officers. Seeing this angered the Dragon Head, but he had to remain calm in order to figure out his next move. "Yes?" Huang asked as he placed his hand over his chin. "I'm sorry for your loss man." The cleaner said as he began inspecting the bodies. "Thank you Ryan. I appreciate that, but I'm here to talk business if you don't mind." Huang said. Ryan finished jotting notes and turned around. Ryan Scott (42) Head of the LCPD's Coroner division. A dirty cop that assists the Triad and other gangs in the city cover up violent altercations, for a price that is. He's been keeping it under wraps up until recently when the new transfer, Detective Hong Ta requested that all documentation be presented to him at the end of each shift. This had presented itself as a problem for him and because of it, he had to make changes in order his illegal side business to continue to thrive. "Alright straight to the point I see." Ryan said as he grabbed his briefcase. Huang remained silent. Ryan sighed "Well I'm going to have to charge you double in order for us to keep working together." Ryan stated as he turned toward his Albany Fugitive."Good day sir." Ryan stated as he began to walk away. Huang placed his hand over his chin and turned toward Ryan."And why is that? It's always been the same price." Huang asked. Ryan stopped walking and didn't turn around. "Because I said so, that's why!" Ryan stated. This angered Huang as he began to glare at Ryan."Because you said so?" Huang asked. Ryan has attempted to cross the line of mutual respect in order to get what he wants out of greed. knowing that the Dragon Head could kill him for his actions, he decides to take an alternative approach to test his resolve. The Dragon Head raises his hand, signaling his Lanterns to draw their weapons. One of the officers saw the Lanterns draw their guns and quickly drew his along with the others that escorted The Cleaner. "Sir!" One of the officers shouted, alerting Ryan in the process. "Don't worry, if he wanted me dead then I would be dead wouldn't I?" Ryan asked as he turned to face Huang. Everyone had their guns drawn except Huang and Ryan. Dr. Chang and his assistant continued to work on Kenny as if nothing was going on."You see, Huang hasn't told you all about our little understanding." Ryan stated as he began to point at Huang. "Ugh what is he talking about? What understanding?" Kenny shouted as he jumped up, tearing the stitches in his abdomen. Immediately Dr. Chang's assistant grabbed Kenny and held him down. "Please lay still Kenny, and don't move again. Your life depends on it!" Dr. Chang stated as he began to re-stitch. Huang began to look down in shame. "Well allow me to elaborate, Huang and I depend on each other. if I die, then the evidence that I've been withholding regarding the Triad gets leaked by my confidant, thereby putting Huang and the rest of the family behind bars!" Ryan stated. "So no, he's not going to shoot me. Isn't that right Huang? He's going to let me leave and pay me double, isn't that right?" Ryan asked. Silence. Disgusted, Huang turned away and snapped his fingers. "Fù gěi tā de qián! (Pay him the money!)" Huang stated as he headed toward the back office. Everyone dropped their guns and watched Ryan get into his car and drive away. "Gěi wǒ Nijan (Bring me Nijan!)" Huang stated as he slammed the door behind him.**_

 _ **Tuesday, July 25, 2015. 10:13 pm. Location unknown.**_

 _ **The sounds of footsteps echo throughout the darkness. Suddenly a bright light is turned on. Ling appears unconscious and handcuffed naked to a metal table. Water is splashed onto Ling's face. *Cough!* *Gasp!* Ling awakened to nothing but a beam of light blinding her, and complete darkness outside of it. "Good, you're finally awake."Nijan stated. Her voice echoed throughout the room. Ling began to look around and listen for footsteps to pinpoint Nijan's location, but failed in doing so. She looked over at her arm and noticed that her bullet wound had been sown. Ling then tries to shake loose and test the cuffs on her hands and feet, but they wouldn't budge. She closes her eyes and began to grin. "Looks like I've finally found where you take all of your women, and the fact that I'm naked shows me that you couldn't resist." Ling said. Nijan appears from the darkness with a towelette, a chain, and a water hose and remains silent as she turns on the sink to wet the towelette. "Tell me, what else did you do to me while I was unconscious? Did you take pictures, maybe had your way with me hmm? I told you baby, I would've gotten naked for you. Hahaha!" Ling said jokingly. Nijan still remained silent as she stepped off into the darkness. "Why aren't you speaking to me? Is that supposed to scare me or something? He...He.." silence. Ling started to feel a bit nervous, she stopped grinning as she heard footsteps slowly approach from behind her. Nijan appeared with a syringe filled with an unknown substance, a dagger, and smelling salts on a tray and placed them on the counter next to Ling. "No. I'm not trying to scare you, I'm trying to mentally prepare myself for what I'm about to do to you." Nijan stated as she grabbed a pair of surgical gloves. Ling began to look at the items spread across the counter next to her as a second light turned on above Nijan. "And what exactly do you plan on doing to me?" Ling asked. Nijan turned to her and began rubbing the tip of her dagger across Ling's abdomen. "I plan on breaking you physically and mentally." Nijan stated calmly as she glanced at Ling's naked body, there were many scars and bruises meaning that she's trained to withstand torture. "**_ _She really is a Guardian, guess this will be tougher than I thought._ _ **" Nijan thought to herself as she placed her dagger into her holster. Ling began to grin once again "Hahahaha! Break me, Nǐ yǒu gèng hǎo de jīhuì tā mā de wǒ! (You have a better chance of fucking me!)" Ling shouted as she watched Nijan turn toward the counter behind her. Guardians of the Lee household have all trained on Kunyu mountain, located 15 miles south of the city of Yantai. Before the family rebellion that took place over a century ago in the Forbidden City, this particular family of monks trained the Lee family in various forms of Shaolin Martial arts to endure pain, and to strengthen their bodies and minds. Nijan, Huang, Chen, AI, Yousheng, Ling, and Jin have all taken the journey there and train the ones who will take their place once day. Nijan ignored Ling. "Here's what's going to happen, I am going to ask you a series of questions, you tell me what I want to know and you might walk out of here. You don't tell me well.."Nijan looked back at the items on the counter then turned her head toward Ling. "I have ways of making you talk." Nijan stated. Ling began to grin once more. "I highly doubt it. I will die before I tell you anything!" Ling stated. Nijan ignored her and grabbed a blindfold. She began tying it around Ling's head. "Ooh Kinky. Honestly this is turning me on more than anything else hehe." Ling said as she began to wiggle her body. "Bring it on!" Ling shouted. Nijan grabbed her dagger and her bag of salt and began to pace around Ling. "Before we begin, I just want to say that I'm sorry." Nijan said as began to toss and catch her dagger repeatedly. "Okay I'll bite, why are you sorry?" Ling asked. "Because I'm going to have to hurt you. You are after all, still our family." Nijan said as she continued to pace around Ling. Ling remained silent and began to condense her lips. She then looked toward Nijan. "Family? Was the Jade Dragon Triad 'Family' when Huang's great grandfather murdered the Emperor and stole the family heirloom?" Ling asked. Nijan continued to pace slowly around Ling. "Is that what you believe?" Nijan asked. "Oh honey, It's what I know." Ling stated as she began to grin and stretch her body. "I see. So did you also know that the Emperor murdered our founders father to take his place on the throne?" Nijan asked. A look of confusion went across Ling's face. "What? you.. You're lying!" Ling shouted. Nijan began to grin. "Oh honey, it's what I know." Nijan stated while mimicking Ling. Hearing this planted a seed of doubt within Ling's mind. "**_ _No. She can't be telling the truth, but what if she is?_ " _**Ling thought to herself. As a child, Ling used to beg her brother Jin to explain the gaps in their history, but he would ignore her. Maybe what Nijan explained was the information that she was left out on. If so, does that mean that she and the rest of her clan have been nothing more than pawns fighting for the wrong cause? Was it really about restoring honor to their family? Ling wanted answers, but didn't want to doubt her brother. Nijan continued pacing. "First question. Where is Jin Lee?" Nijan asked calmly. Ling began to shake her head. "hmph, qù tā mā de ba! (go fuck yourself!) You're not my family, you're nothing but a target!" Ling stated. Without warning, Nijan stabbed her in the palm of her left hand, leaving the dagger inside. "Ahhhhh!" Ling wailed in pain and began to stiffen her body. Nijan watched as the blood from her hand ran down her arm and dripped onto the floor. Nijan remained silent as she continued to watch Ling. "Ugh. Ahhhh!" Ling began to whimper as tears began to pour down her cheeks. Nijan removed the blindfold from Ling's face. "Oh I'm sorry, does that hurt? Ling continued to close her eyes and whimper. Irritated at her pathetic display of resistance, Nijan immediately turned and backhanded Ling, throwing her head sideways. "Shut up! Where's your strength? You're a Guardian, you don't show the enemy your fear, you don't show the enemy you-" Ling interrupted. "Your pain, yeah I know!" Ling said quietly as she spat blood out of her mouth. Nijan began to grin and continued to circle Ling. "The great Ling Lee, ghost tactician of the Order. I've heard so many stories about you Ling, always two steps ahead of your opponent correct?" Ling closed her eyes and remained silent. Knowing that Ling was ignoring her in an attempt to meditate, Nijan quickly struck Ling in her abdomen, making her body scrunch as the wind had been knocked out of her. "Again I ask, where is Jin Lee? Answer the question!" Nijan ordered. Weakened by the blow and her loss of blood, Ling slowly looked up at Nijan. Tears began rolling down her cheek as she continued gasping for air. "I cannot tell you. If I do, The Order will make me suffer a fate far worse than death." Ling stated as she shook her head. Nijan understood exactly what that meant. Betrayal of the clan meant certain death of everyone you know and love that isn't a member. For Ling, it meant that her only daughter, Fa would be executed in front of her eyes. You dedicate your life for a reason, there is no turning back, and there are no second chances. "There is another way." Nijan said. Ling looked toward Nijan, a glimmer of hope began to shine in her eyes. "Really? Please tell me!" Ling begged. "Our clan can protect you and your daughter, but you have to tell me where Jin is hiding. If we can stop him, then it will end the Order and bring peace between the families." Nijan said. "Then what will become of my brother? He's not a bad person, he's only doing what father wanted." Ling said. Nijan sighed and stepped closer to Ling. "I can't guarantee that he will live, but I know that I won't attempt to kill him. There are other ways to handle the situation." Nijan stated calmly. Ling grew silent for a few seconds, then shook her head. "Okay" Ling said faintly. Nijan couldn't hear her so she leaned in closer to hear. "What did you say?" Nijan asked. Ling slowly looked up at Nijan. "I said.." Without warning, Ling spit blood into Nijan's eyes, forcing her over to the sink behind her to clean her face. "Ugh!" Nijan shouted as she hunched over the sink. Ling began to grin. "Hahaha! like I said before, fuck you!" Ling shouted. "**_ _That bitch, it was all an act._ " _**Nijan thought to herself. "Hahah-" *Bang* the sound of Nijan's fist slamming on the counter echoed throughout the area, cutting off Ling's laughter. Ling grew silent as Nijan turned toward her, anger filled her eyes as she raised her right hand above her head. *Snap!* Nijan snapped her fingers and suddenly two Lanterns with sledgehammers walked into the room and lined up next to her. Nijan turned, took one of the hammers, and began walking toward Ling. Ling began to chuckle. "And just what do you plan to do with that?" Ling asked. Nijan ignored her. "You know, I've heard that a hammer to the toe causes excruciating pain, but it recovers over time. I want to try something new, something more permanent. Tell me what I want to know Ling, or you will never walk again." Nijan stated as she began to tie the blindfold around Ling's head. Hearing this frightened Ling as she began to shake in an attempt to break free from her restraints. "Tell me now!" Nijan shouted. Ling knew what was coming, and she was afraid. Thoughts began rushing through her head "**_ _Should I tell her? I don't know. I could lie to buy some time, but things will end up worse for me. What would my big brother do?_ " _**Ling thought to herself. *Bang!* the sound of the thin metal counter being smashed by the sledgehammer made Ling jump a bit. "Speak or be broken!" Nijan shouted. Knowing what she had to do, Ling began to laugh. "Hahahaha! Do what you came here to do, because I will never betray my fam-" Without warning Nijan's hammer smashed into Ling's knee, breaking it instantaneously. Ling began screaming, but it didn't last long as the pain immediately knocked her unconscious. *Ring Ring* Nijan's phone rang and she answered via Bluetooth. "Nín hǎo (Hello)." Nijan said as she placed the hammer on the counter next to her. "Míngbáile, wǒ duì wǒ de fāngshì. (Understood, I'm on my way.)" Nijan stated as she hung up. "Lanterns, I'm headed to pick up Jade and I have to meet up with the Dragon Head right after. If Ling sasses you, break the other leg. Also, take that dagger out of her hand and salt the wound. Wouldn't want her dying of infection before we get the information out of her. " Nijan stated as she began walking up the stairs leading outside. "Shì de zhǔrén! (Yes master!)" the two lanterns shouted in sync as the door closed behind them.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Mysterious Contact**_

 _ **Tuesday, July 25, 2015 10:39pm. House of Lee Restaurant.**_

 _ **Jade receives word that Nijan is outside and walks out of the restaurant to the car. Once inside, Jade folds her arms and leans back in the car seat while facing the window. Nijan sensing that Jade was attempting to avoid conversation, decides to start talking as she put her keys in the ignition. "Jade we need to talk about this. Besides the fact that you aren't willing to follow in your father's footsteps, which I understand, what were you thinking seeing that boy again? Your father is going though a lot and he doesn't need this hun." Nijan said as she started driving away from the restaurant. Jade sat up in her seat and turned toward Nijan. "I don't care what father is going through, I want to be my own person and he just ignores me! I can't stand it here, I need to get out of Broker!" Jade shouted. "Where exactly would you go Jade? You have no money, and no protection." Nijan stated calmly. Jade turned back toward the window. "**_ _That's what you believe_ _ **." Jade thought to herself. What exactly did Jade mean when she said that? Does she know someone outside of Broker, who exactly is she talking to? Could the person she is talking to be a threat to her family? Jade remained silent on the drive home. As they arrived, no.12 approached the door to greet the two as they pulled up to the courtyard. "Good evening Ms. Lee and Guardian Nijan. Dinner will be served in about 20 minutes, so I will need you to get ready. Also your father wants to speak to you Ms. Lee, please follow me." No.12 stated as he opened the car door for Jade. Nijan looked over at Jade as they stepped out of the car. "Be honest hun, he is already aware of what you've been up to." Nijan stated as she closed the car door behind her. Jade remained silent as she followed no.12 into the mansion. A cold sweat came across her body as she approached the Jade green and gold Dragon doors located on the second floor. One of the guards opened the doors, Jade stepped in and the doors closed behind her. "Sit child." Huang said calmly as he stared at the computer screen in front of him. "No thank you, I'd rather sta-" Without warning Huang slammed his fist on the desk, making Jade jump back. "Xiànzài zuò xià! (Sit Down now!) Huang shouted as he pointed to the chair in front of him. Jade slowly sat down in the chair in front of her, Huang stood in front of her and leaned his body on the desk behind him. "One of my Lanterns informed me that you were with the Drug Lord's children today, what have I told you about speaking to them? You know our circumstances, we are at war and they could've killed you!" Huang said. "I know father, but he cares about me. He was the only one there for me during high school. Besides I didn't intend to meet up with him, it was just a coincidence." Jade said. Huang leaned toward Jade. "Do you really expect me to believe you? After all of the lies that you've told me?" Jade remained silent. Huang began pacing around the room, his arms crossed behind his back. "I've given you everything, and yet you still disobey me. I understand others lying to me, but my own daughter? Tell me why!" Huang ordered. Jade turned toward him. "You just don't understand me father, I want my freedom even if I have to lie to my family to obtain it! I don't want to become the Dragon Head, I don't want any of it! I don't want to be a part of this family!" Jade shouted. Huang quickly turned and backhanded Jade across her left cheek, knocking her head sideways and throwing her hair across her face. "Such insolence! No daughter of mine speaks such nonsense!" Huang shouted. Cold silence. "You don't know what you're saying child, being the Dragon Head is a great honor; Our ancestors have fought for centuries to protect what's ours, and you will fall in line and take your rightful place as the leader of this clan one day! You are selfish Jade, only thinking of your own happiness. I've done nothing but guide this family and have given you an opportunity to live a somewhat normal life despite the circumstances and for what Jade, so you can piss it all away by getting yourself killed? No, I will not allow my only daughter to die!" Huang stated as he approached the balcony. "I am done talking to you, go to your room and prepare for dinner!" Huang ordered. Jade began to sniffle, she looked up at her father and stood up quietly. As tears began to roll down her cheeks, she silently began to approach the double doors. Huang snapped his fingers and one of the doors started to open. Anger, guilt, and confusion surged through Jade's mind all at once. "I can't believe he hit me, I can't believe that he can't see what I'm going through. I can't do this anymore, I need to leave before.." Jade's feelings suddenly hit home and she broke down in tears where she stood. Huang glanced back at his Jade and attempted to hold his composure as he approached his daughter, who had fallen to the floor. Nijan who had been walking past, spotted Jade on the ground and rushed to her aid. "What's going on, what happened?" Nijan asked as she embraced Jade in her arms. Huang decided not to speak and turned away from them, his arms crossed behind his back. "Take her to her room, I have nothing more to say to her." Huang stated as he headed toward his desk. As they approached the double doors, Jade wiped her tears out of her eyes, glanced back at her father and said, "I guess I am no longer your daughter. No father of mine would strike his child, no father of mine would prevent his daughter from being happy!" Jade stated. Acting as if he didn't hear her, Huang remained silent as he approached the balcony doors at the end of the room. The Lanterns closed the doors behind Jade and Nijan as they departed. About an hour later the dinner was cancelled by the Dragon Head. He instructed Nijan to bring Jade's plate up to her room before the emergency meeting began. She approached Jade's bedroom door, plate in hand. *Knock Knock* "Jade honey, open up please, my hands are full."Nijan said. "Oh Shit, it's Nijan!" Jade glanced back at the door, then back at her PC. "Coming!" Jade shouted. She then quickly closed down her bleeder chat, saying goodbye to whoever was there. She placed her PC on hibernate and headed for the door. "Hey Nijan, come in."Jade said quietly as she opened the door. Nijan stepped in with a large grin on her face as she placed the tray of food on the bed next to Jade. "Guess what I had the chef prepare for you? C'mon guess!" Nijan said as she nudged Jade with her elbow. Still saddened by her father's actions, Jade rolled over to the other side of the bed and snuggled up with her pillow, ignoring Nijan's attempt to cheer her up. "No thanks, I'm not really hungry." Jade stated. Bothered by the look on Jade's face, Nijan moved the tray onto the desk beside Jade and snuggled up next to her. "I remember when I was your age, my father would force me to train, and every evening I would be too tired to stand. "You have to become strong, to protect those that you love one day. This isn't just about you, this is about protecting what is rightfully ours!" he would tell me, but as I grew older I came to resent him." Jade's eyes opened in shock as she turned toward Nijan while wiping the tears off of her cheeks. "Really? I didn't know that." Jade said. Nijan began to grin and shook her head in response. "Mhm, I honestly couldn't stand it and I even planned to run away just like you. That is, until I met him." Nijan said as she rolled over on her back to face the ceiling. "Guardian Yousheng?" Jade asked. "Yes. When I met him, he and I were about your age. He was one of my father's most promising students. Did you know that Yousheng was an orphan?" Nijan asked as she began to close her eyes. "No I didn't, I always thought he and his family were just a part of another branch in the Triad." Jade said. Nijan opened her eyes and turned her head toward Jade."Well like my family, he had been brought in by oath because the royal blood didn't flow through his veins. He was smart, driven, and obedient unlike me who disobeyed constantly." Jade then reached for Nijan's arm and began to hit her playfully."Ooh Nijan, you were so bad!" Jade said with a smug look on her face. "Hey I wasn't perfect okay jeez!" Nijan said as she prevented Jade from hitting her. "So anyways, Yousheng didn't pay much attention to me. He would be so into his training that he didn't even acknowledge me until the day had come to an end. Jade when he finished training and would wave to me as he passed by, oh he was so hot when he was dripping in sweat and his hair was.. Ow!" Jade struck Nijan again in the arm, interrupting her daydream. "Eww can you stay on topic please?" Jade shouted. "Ugh okay fine." Nijan said as Jade sat up to listen. "Going back to me and my father. Being the Shïfu's (Master's) daughter meant following in his footsteps, which I perfectly understood, but dropping everything to become a Guardian for the Royal family because it was our duty wasn't what I wanted to do with my life. Of course my father wouldn't hear it and would punish me with more chores and training. He would always tell me that having family is important. "Feeling like you have nothing left in this world happens often in your life and just knowing that they are there and willing to help puts your mind at ease." It's a shame that I didn't listen to my father, because I chose to run away from that same family." Hearing Nijan's last sentence made Jade glance at the photo of her mother and father behind her, she remained silent as Nijan continued to speak."I left that evening as everyone slept. I took the money that I've been saving and left Kunyu Mountain, little did I know that Yousheng had been tailing me. I took a flight from Weihai to Hong Kong, took about 5 or 6 hours at the most. When I arrived, I felt overwhelmed. The hustle and bustle of the big city was new to me and I immediately felt homesick. Didn't know anyone, didn't plan my next move. First thing I decided to do was find a place to stay since it was late, so I ended up buying a map from this shady guy selling cheap clothes and jewelry. After some small talk, he asked if he could escort me to the nearest hotel an-" Jade interrupted. "Let me guess, he tried to steal your belongings with a group of degenerates in some random alleyway across town because you were gullible enough to allow him to come with you?" Jade asked. "Well yes, but how did you kno-" Jade interrupted once more. "Because this part of the story is like some of the TV shows that I watch." jade said as she began to grin. "So then what happened?" Jade asked as she crossed her legs and gripped her bear. "Well I was completely outnumbered and they had weapons. Even though I was the daughter of a Shaolin monk, I still couldn't do anything against that many people. Remember that scar on my left forearm?" Nijan asked as she rolled back the sleeve on her Trenchcoat. Jade looked over at it and began scratching her forehead." Yeah I do, how did you get it?" Jade asked. "Blocking a dagger, the guy was slashing toward my abdomen." Nijan said. "Well shit." Jade said as she began to chuckle. "Watch your mouth child!" Nijan stated as she began to glare at Jade. "Sorry." Jade said quietly as she began to bury her head in her bear. "So as I laid on the ground bloody, battered, and awaiting death, A figure appeared from the shadows. One by one the men fell before his swift strikes and before I blacked out I saw Yousheng's face. To this day he denies it, but I know who I saw that night." Nijan said as she folded her arms. "I think he just doesn't want**_ _**you to know that he stalked you." Jade said jokingly. "Either way I am still here to tell the tale, needless to say that day changed me. I felt grateful that I was still alive and even though father punished me hard for running away I didn't care, I decided to become stronger to help my family. Not for him, but for me. Of course Yousheng started paying attention."Nijan said as she began to blush. Jade began to giggle, "Wow you really are in love, I'm so jealous!" Jade said. Hearing what Jade said, Nijan stood up to walk to the window beside the bed. She then glanced out at night sky. *Knock Knock!* Suddenly No.12 opened the door, interrupting their conversation. Jade and Nijan turned toward the door. "Pardon me Miss Lee, but Nijan has been requested by the Dragon head to attend the emergency clan meeting. She will return as soon as she can." No. 12 stated as he quietly closed the door behind him. Jade and Nijan exchanged glances. Without a word, Nijan quietly turned away and headed for the door. "What's this about, father hasn't called a meeting like this since I was a child." Jade asked with a look of concern on her face."Can't tell you this time Jade, but we shall finish our conversation later. Make sure to eat your food okay?" Nijan asked. Jade silently shook her head in response as the door to her room closed in front of her. A few minutes later, the sounds of car engines started up in the driveway below her. Jade walked over to her window only to see Huang and Nijan step into the backseat of the Stretch. The Lanterns escorting them hopped on to their Hakuchous and drove off into the night. "**_ _It's a nice breeze tonight, perfect for a walk._ " _**Jade thought to herself as she stared into the night. She began to daydream, wondering how her life would be once she'd managed to leave. Would she miss her family, would it worry everyone? "**_ _No I can't think about that now, I have to just do it._ " _**Jade thought to herself as she turned away from the window. Suddenly Jade's eyes widened as if a light bulb had turned on in her head. "**_ _Shit please don't be offline!_ " _**Jade thought to herself as she rushed to turn on her PC. She went online, logged onto her bleeter account, and went into her inbox. "**_ _Oh thank god, you're still here. Now where were we?_ " _**Jade thought to herself as she typed into the messenger. "**_ _We left off at the meeting location, are you alone?_ " _**The mysterious contact asked. "**_ _Yes I am, my father and Nijan left to go to the emergency meeting._ " _**Jade replied. "**_ _Emergency meeting? So he's calling the Hong Kong branch in. Did he mention what it was regarding?_ " _**The mysterious contact asked. "**_ _No. I would've known this if I'd asked to attend, why do you ask?_ " _**Jade asked. "**_ _Just curious. However it is not why I'm here, we need to get back to the plan honey. Do you have a pen and paper to write down the instructions because I won't be able to repeat this. Time is of the essence and we must move quickly!_ " _**The mysterious contact stated. Jade then rotated her chair and grabbed a pen and her notebook from her messenger bag. "**_ _Yes mother._ " _**Jade replied.**_


End file.
